


他乡事

by deception_n



Category: MuLan(2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deception_n/pseuds/deception_n
Summary: 如果以一个同人的设定来打开这部电影说不定会有不一样的体验——来自这种想法的一个短篇。
Relationships: Mulan/Xianniang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	他乡事

**Author's Note:**

> *涉及大量剧透  
> *涉及大量私（hu）设（che）  
> *对【那个时代】的价值观有任何不满欢迎穿越去【那个时代】找当时的人茬架  
> *总的来说只是补充了大量私设的电影剧情，起码对我来说可能会比电影里更合理一些  
> *是变种哨向

他乡之叶随风而来，投影于历史长河中，世人得以从中窥见的，乃是不曾于此世发生的传奇。

民间有传言，古时曾有上仙降世，赐人以元气，救万民于水火。元气可使人勇武过人，或可暂借仙人法术，种种表现因人而异，唯有一点不变——身负元气之人，皆有常人不可视之神兽相伴。  
身负元气之人多为皇室子弟，有过人的武学天赋，兵法谋略也多能融会贯通，故而大多效力于皇室直属军队。寻常人家极少有身负元气之人出现，偶尔生出一个，大多也只是比旁人力气大些，干活利落，别说是武学天赋，连神兽都只能窥见个模模糊糊的影子。若是有武学天赋过人的，便可投身军中，晋升之路比王孙子弟也不慢。  
只是，这都是男子才能做的事。  
女子身负元气本就是极少出现的，这稀少中的稀少又多是向仙人借法的天赋，借来的术法也千奇百怪，偏远些的地方保不齐连元气是什么都不知道，权当生了个怪胎，不敢叫旁人知道就埋了。  
而木兰，就是这万里无一，百年一见的身负元气之女。她自小就显露出过人的武学天赋，只可惜她不是男子，女孩子家天天爬高上低，简直是丢光了列祖列宗的脸面。花家的女儿五岁上房捉鸡，这是土楼里家家都知道的笑话。  
木兰成年那年，土楼中的大媒便对花家放了话，看在她爹爹的面子上，这丢人的女子她也给说一桩亲，若是不成，她便不用嫁人了。  
让大媒拒了亲事对女儿家来说是再丢人不过的事了。不能嫁个好人家，女孩儿还能有什么出息呢？  
花家母亲急得团团转，去见大媒的前一晚，她挑灯坐了一夜，为木兰挑了她最好的胭脂水粉，看了又看，才仔细收好，  
可惜天不从人愿，大媒的屋里发生了什么无人知晓，土楼里的人只知道，花家木兰是个嫁不出去的疯姑娘。

时值柔然部族南侵，继承了名号的柔然可汗统一了被打散的族人，一路攻城掠地，所过之处尸横遍野，血染大漠。  
活着回到都城的，只有一名守城士兵。据这名士兵所言，可汗麾下黑袍蒙面士兵各个飞檐走壁，身手不凡，其中一名白面巫女最为可怖，不仅来去无踪，出手如电，甚至守军多人围攻也被她尽数击杀。  
天子龙颜大怒，令大军四营即刻前往边境抗击匈奴，并于全国征兵，组成民兵第五营，训练后前往边境支援。  
花家接到征兵令时，花周愣了一下。身负元气之人的傲气令他强撑残腿，上前接过征兵令。当众跌的那一跤，并没有令他感到狼狈，他只是遗憾，当年将军赠他的剑锋芒依旧，而他自己已是战栗于此剑杀意的老人了。  
木兰看到父亲不良于行的腿，看到他拿着剑不断颤抖的手，看到那柄寒气逼人的剑，心中已有决意。  
她绝不会让母亲过度悲伤之下说出的那句话成为现实。  
她一定会回来的，伏在马背上的木兰想。  
从土楼去兵营的路太远了，连夜出逃的木兰并没来得及备下多少干粮，途中不小心在马背上睡着，此时连自己身在何方都有些分不清楚了。  
摸出最后一个苹果喂给爱马，疲惫不堪的木兰凑近火堆，忍着饥饿入睡了。  
再睁眼时，她看到的还是那轮眩目的太阳，四面还是一模一样的山壁。她不由得想，是不是自己太过自负，或许她本不该违抗双亲，应当认清自己身为花家长女的身份吧。  
就在那时，一声悠长的鸟鸣自山中响起，不一会儿，木兰的头顶便掠过一片阴影。  
是凤！  
她惊讶地睁大了眼，那如火般艳丽，似焰般跃动，毫无疑问正是花家的守护神——凤。  
在半空舞蹈的鸟儿似乎注意到她的视线，雀跃地啼鸣着，向岩壁间一道缝隙飞去。  
它是在为自己指路吗？木兰急忙爬起来，匆匆抓起行囊跃上爱马，追着凤鸟飞走的方向奔去。

到了军营，木兰才发现并不是所有征兵而来的人都披甲佩剑。  
队列中有人同她起了口角，她心头一阵火起，一下抽出剑来抵在对方的脖子上，那人反应也不慢，反手抽出自己佩剑指着木兰的脖颈。眼见着还未遇敌营内就要见血，一个身影迅速插进两人之间，旋身夺下两把剑，一人一下将二人打倒在地。  
是将军。  
将军看了看二人，被木兰吸引了视线。身负元气令他比旁人更为敏锐，还剑时他又确认了剑身，果然是他赠予旧友那柄。  
“这是你家传的剑吗？”  
“……是。”  
将军心下一喜，旧友后继有人，转念一想，儿子都这么大了，这么多年不曾有书信往来，也不知道老友身体如何。  
若是战胜归来，要向皇上告假去探望才好啊。  
这一场闹剧令木兰始终有什么在嘶吼的内心突然冷静了下来。她想起自己是女儿身，冒名顶替代父从军本就是大罪，与人起了口角惹来将军注意简直与自寻死路无异。若是让人发现自己身份，花家……  
自那日后，木兰在军中始终小心隐瞒着女儿身，压抑着自己的本能，日复一日同常人一般训练着。  
初次相见与她发生口角的那人总是莫名同她亲近，可他身上相似的气息却只会令她血气上涌，欲与他争个高低。倒是那运气颇好的小胖子，长得有福气，说话也讨喜，她总想照拂一二。  
一日军中操练，木兰与陈洪辉对练，你来我往数招过后，大半个营的人都被吸引来看他们二人比武，哪还记得操练。将军路过，一把拦住想上前阻止的参将，摇了摇头。  
训练多日，让他们放松些也好。  
将军笑眯眯地拍了拍参将的背，回主帐去了。  
另一边木兰猛地回神，周围已是人山人海，对面的陈洪辉似笑非笑，正拄枪看着她。木兰顿时心凉了半截，顾不得军规便向自己帐内冲去。  
人群见无热闹可看，呼啦啦又回到自己的位置上，趁着没被参将抓包，赶紧捉对操练起来。陈洪辉想了想，还是一路小跑也跟进了帐子里。  
他对这个瘦小的花军很感兴趣。  
自小他就是村里里打架最强的，参军一方面是为了精忠报国，另一方面，他也是想看看，乡亲们口中的柔然魔鬼到底有几斤几两。  
可进了军营，遇到花军，他的兴趣突然就被勾了起来。那小身板放在村里他能打十个，可每每跟他对练，甚至只是日常训练，花军总有种畏手畏脚的感觉，似乎在刻意压制着什么。  
这是个好机会，他想，况且这也不是全为了自己。  
“你这么强，为什么不给大家看看？”  
木兰也在想。  
她想起幼时捉鸡，夜里娘亲抽泣着同父亲说，元气应在男儿身上是福，可木兰是个女孩儿啊！  
她想起少时练武，原野上父亲语重心长地说，木兰，女孩儿要收敛自己的元气，不能叫外人看出来。  
她想起……想起此时身在军营，她是花军，是花家长子，代父从军的花家长子。  
“我也不知道。”她苦笑道。  
身后，陈洪辉沉默了一会，似乎不打算追问。木兰刚松了一口气，突然靠近的气息险些让她暴起伤人。  
是姓陈的混蛋！  
“我说，你也去洗洗澡吧？这味儿可真冲啊。”  
说完，他哈哈笑着跑了。  
木兰偷偷地掀起衣领嗅了嗅。  
唔——！

木兰刚走出帐子的时候，操练也结束了。陈洪辉正在跟同帐的兄弟们抱怨，说花军身上那个味儿啊，惹得几个大老爷们都往她身边凑。大胡子使劲儿吸了吸气，夸张地用手在鼻子前猛扇了几下，扇完还咧嘴笑着说：“花军啊，你身上这味儿啊，上头！”  
木兰此时就算是个男子也要叫人臊得脸红，突然有人拍了拍她的肩，回头一看是满脸复杂同情的传令大哥，一边说着将军有令，传花军进帐，一边挥散了几个嘻嘻哈哈没正形的男人。  
刚因为打趣而放松的神经霎时间又绷紧了，她没能控制住自己私自与人比武，还因慌乱逃了操练，将军是要亲自治她的罪吗？  
她硬着头皮走进主帐，看到将军正坐在案前写字。  
“将军。”  
“花军啊……”  
将军头也没抬，下笔的动作没有半分改变，似乎传她进帐的不是他本人一样。  
“我同你父亲是旧识。”  
将军提笔，拿起纸看了看，收在一旁。  
“他是个很棒的战士，”他认真地看着木兰道，“我看你，就好像看到当年的他。”  
“你是个好男儿，别让你父亲成为你的阴影！”  
木兰睁大了眼，片刻后，郑重向将军行了一礼。  
“是！”  
从那日之后，营中众人都发现花军变得不一样了。  
陈洪辉终于如愿看到了不再藏拙的花军，为他高兴的同时也忍不住苦笑，果然出了村子才知道什么叫人外有人。  
唉。他心下叹息，再次拎起水桶迈开步子走了起来。  
可不能输给这个小个子啊。

民兵五营轻松的训练氛围很快就被一封圣旨打破了。前线告急，第五营也需即日赶往边境支援。  
将军接过圣旨，心中五味杂陈。他比谁都明白，这第五营说好听些是预备役民兵，往难听了说就是乌合之众，连他们都要上前线支援，此去恐怕是凶多吉少了。  
正在想着，传令兵来报，花军求见。  
他正好奇这故人之子有何事求见，就见这秀气的少年吞吞吐吐道：“将军，关于军中三德…”  
原来如此。他笑了笑，尽管这小子训练时大放异彩，连参将都赞不绝口，只是骨子里还是个孩子啊。  
“花军，上战场前心存胆怯是人之常情，你敢于同我自白，已是勇气可嘉。”  
看少年还有些紧张，将军暗自思忖片刻，站起来道：“此战若能凯旋，我家中有一女同你年龄相仿，待归来便去向你父亲提亲可好？”  
少年果然被这一席话惊住，怔愣了片刻，随即喜上眉梢。他带着年轻人特有的羞涩，抱拳道：“多谢将军！”  
将军笑着摇摇头，孩子啊。  
孩子啊……  
看着收在桌角的战报，将军嘴角的笑意渐渐淡了。

柔然可汗是个无血无泪的人。他舍弃了自己的名字，背上了沾着父亲鲜血的可汗之位，靠着一身武勇，终于统一各部，集结了草原上最勇猛的战士们，踏上了一路南下的复仇之路。  
当然，这其中还有一点点的运气。  
他看着远处展翅向自己飞来的猎鹰，阴鸷地笑了。  
==========  
仙娘自小就知道，想活下去，就不能让人知道她能看到别人看不见的东西，比如一直站在她家门外，一只勇猛的猎鹰。  
爹爹是城里最好的猎人。爹爹说，每当他外出打猎的时候，总有一只猎鹰在为他指路，令他多次化险为夷。小仙娘高兴得脸红扑扑的，她看到的老鹰是真的！她一直同它玩耍，跟它说爹爹的事，它真的听懂了！  
娘却有些不高兴，嘟囔着，都是爹爹老说什么鹰，害得仙娘才做些奇奇怪怪的梦。  
小仙娘偷偷在心里说，不是的，才不是呢！  
一切都那么美好，似乎只是孩童戏言，他们也只是边关小城中最普通的一家猎户。  
直到那一天，小仙娘睁开眼，缓缓落在自己家门口，猎鹰栖息的枯树上。  
她看到从街上涌出了铺天盖地的人海，他们都聚集到她站的树下，吵嚷着，推搡着。  
爹爹没有回来，娘听到声音走出来，就那么定在了家门口，一动不动。  
她看到娘的眼睛慢慢地红了，变得水灵灵、亮闪闪的。随后她才意识到，娘哭了。  
眼泪一滴滴、一簇簇、一汪汪地涌出来，那个叉着腰把嘲笑她的坏小孩和他们娘亲都骂哭的娘哭了，她捂着嘴缓缓坐下去，脸埋得好深，仙娘什么都看不到了。  
不知是从人潮中哪里来的一块石头擦着仙娘的头顶飞过去，下面哄闹的人群顿了一瞬，紧接着就爆发出更加凶狠、暴戾的气息。  
边境小城什么都没有，就是路上的石子管够。  
仙娘的胳膊被砸得很痛，头上也很痛，哪里都很痛。她明明那么怕高，怕得都不敢往树下看，此时却只能挣扎着往枯树更高的地方爬去。  
她好疼啊，疼得她希望自己就是那只好看的老鹰，能立刻离开这个可怕的地方。  
刷——  
再醒来的时候，仙娘看到了一个满脸血迹的少年。  
他身上的气息好熟悉，她想靠近，却又控制不住地浑身发抖。  
“喂，你还没死吗？”  
==========  
“只要我想，我随时都能杀了你。”  
“你不会的。”  
感到那只削铁如泥的鹰爪扣住自己的咽喉，柔然可汗仍然不为所动。  
“你想要容身之所，杀了我，谁能给你？”  
他满意地看着对面的巫女蹙眉收回了手。草原上的男儿，最懂得驯鹰。  
哪怕那双爪子能削金裂石，也只会循着本能落在自己手臂上。

第五营接近他们的目的地时，遇到了上战场前最不应看到的一幕。  
一座首级堆成的小山，插着兽骨旗，立在第四营扎营残骸的正中央。  
参将粗略点了点，低声对将军道，全军覆没。  
全营的人都听到了。  
他们摘下头盔，缓缓地穿过尸山血海，默不作声地继续向岭原镇奔去。  
急行几日后，他们终于赶在柔然部前面到达了岭原镇。只是，熟悉地形只带给了他们半日的优势，第二日午时刚过，岭原镇的探子就冲进了城门，抓着一个穿盔甲的就喊，柔然可汗打过来了！  
卷着沙的风嚣张地穿城而过，粗糙的沙砾打在每个人脸上，生疼。  
“守城吧……”守军将领先开口了，他听到柔然可汗四个字的时候就已经在发抖了，身上不合身的盔甲发出了咔啷咔啷的声音。  
将军沉默不语，参将看了看，咬咬牙说：“不，还是攻出去。”  
眼见守城的那位就要一屁股坐在地上，将军开口了。  
“据前方战报，柔然可汗手下巫女混入城中，与暗影士兵里应外合，攻城若探囊取物。我等守城怕要重蹈覆辙，不如拼死一战，尚有一线生机。”

日头炎炎，第五营的歪瓜裂枣并守城将士一同，如坠冰窟。  
他们是头一回在如此广袤的原野上列阵，四下里看着都是人，上阵前的恐惧多少被涌入鼻孔的汗臭味儿挤走了些。可当他们抬头看到远处柔然部的黑骑军时，满身的冷汗又瞬间凝成了冰碴子，深深地扎进了骨头里。  
他们连马都这么高大啊……  
一个守城军骑在马上，喃喃自语道。  
战场局势瞬息万变，何况对面是不讲规矩的柔然可汗，还没看清楚他们的阵型，只见头前一人嘶吼着就向守城军方向发起了冲锋。  
“杀——！”  
远远地，一队黑衣人自柔然部阵型中分出，似乎是想绕过映边城。左翼副将率小部分守城军前往追击，木兰跟也在其中。  
这一追击，副将立刻发觉，这恐怕就是战报中提到的暗影士兵。他们的马比柔然部其他人的马还要快上一些，在马上翻身射击的准头也远超常人。  
副将心头一震，莫非这一整个暗影部队，难道都是身负元气之人？得想办法禀告将军才是——  
眨眼间，黑衣人弓弦上的箭就已贯穿了他的眼窝。  
木兰跟在阵中，只来得及射出一箭，身边的守城军就已尽数倒下。眼看着黑衣人就要冲进前方的迷雾中，她犹豫片刻，回头一看，身后两名守城军已策马回头，奔出十几里开外了。  
她思忖片刻，决心追上前去探探，如果只是自己一人，或许还能带回些情报。  
黑风知她心意，风一般也冲进了迷雾中去。

雾中是一奇谷，四处都是喷出的热气。木兰进入之后才发现，谷中道路蜿蜒崎岖，黑衣人早已不见踪影，只怕是已经深入中原了。  
只能先回军中，向将军禀告——  
有人。  
木兰的本能自内而外灼烧着身体，她知道，这个人很危险。  
雾中缓缓走出一名女子，披黑衣，描白面，戴骨冠。  
她仿佛只是同木兰于街边相见，随口一问：“你是谁？”  
她是敌人。  
木兰拔剑对准神秘女子，朗声道：“王师第五营花军！为报皇命前来诛杀柔然可汗！”  
女子似乎并不满意她的回答，她缓步走近，再次开口道：“你在撒谎。再问一次，你到底是谁？”  
一枚银光疾射而来，打落了木兰手中的剑。她身后看似坚实的地面竟如同冰面，剑身勾着暗器在上面打了几个转，磕到一块石头才停下。  
木兰咬牙，在不断发出碎裂声的硫磺冰面上匍匐向剑的方向爬去，边道：“王师第五营！将士花军！为报皇命！前来诛杀！柔然可汗！”  
女子不疾不徐跟在她身后，静静地看着木兰捡起剑，起身，忙乱地举剑指向自己。  
“我们是一样的。”  
她向前一步，硫磺冰层再度发出碎裂的声响。  
“你却不愿承认。那么你就到死都不能做自己了。”  
话音未落，银光已出。  
木兰被银镖击中的力道击飞，狠狠地撞在了巨石上。  
仙娘没有再上前一步，转身离去了。

仙娘感到了一个不一样的气息。  
她太过熟悉这种令她恐惧却又亲近的气息，可这个人却格外不同。  
柔然可汗和暗影部队早已从她侦查好的路线离开，那人才刚刚进入这片迷谷。除了可汗和他的兄弟们，其他人是生是死都与她无关，不如留下，满足一下自己的好奇心。  
仙娘隐入迷雾中，一双鹰目紧紧盯着迷谷入口。  
是个女子。  
她眨了眨眼，借着雾气掩盖无声地移动到了迷谷入口。  
真的是个女子。  
尽管知道她身上穿的是晟朝的盔甲，仙娘心中还是雀跃不已——原来是她。她才是那个自己向往的，渴望靠近的同类。  
但她身上的气息却微妙地扭曲了……  
仙娘无声地跟在她身后，迷谷中的地形她再清楚不过，前方就是硫磺冰层。她自迷雾中现身，问出了第一句话。  
“你是谁？”  
花军，晟朝的士兵，一个男人。她身上谎言的味道比这迷谷中的硫磺还要呛人，仙娘更加不悦了，她找到了她身上奇怪气息的源头。  
她在隐藏自己，她不肯承认自己的身份。  
第二问已经是仙娘能给出的最大宽限了。  
“我们是一样的。”仙娘头一次这么耐心地劝诱着。  
可她身上传来的是敌意混着扭曲的气息，初遇的喜悦彻底燃成了怒火。既然她不想承认，那她就与这世上任何一个人无异。  
遗憾，至极。

木兰没想到自己还有再睁眼的机会。  
忍着后背的疼痛，她慢慢地坐起来，小心查看着胸前的伤口。银镖被胸甲卡住，刚刚穿透她的裹胸。  
也不知道是不是临行前拍了拍蟋蟀肚子借来的好运。木兰苦笑着打了个呼哨，不一会儿黑风就甩着蹄子来到了她面前。  
此时，木兰却愣住了。她不知道自己昏过去了多久，不知道战斗是否结束，不知道柔然可汗是不是已经去了都城，不知道……  
不知道巫女留下的最后一句话为什么宛如哭诉。  
她看着自己被划开的胸甲，捏着那枚银镖陷入思考。她在相遇的第一眼就看出，巫女很强。她不单能借仙术，连武艺与自己不相上下。  
可她败了，败得很惨。  
因为连她自己都不认同自己的身份吗？  
黑风让硫磺呛得喷了个响鼻，生气地刨了刨地面，这儿可太折腾马了。  
木兰猛地站起来，不顾后背的疼痛翻身上马，扯动缰绳一夹马腹，一人一马迅速向谷外奔去。  
既然是背水一战，她这般瞻前顾后，又怎么对得起营中兄弟。  
胸甲、肩甲、护腕尽数落地。  
身负元气之人，本就不需这般畏首畏尾。

“盾阵！”  
眼见柔然部族向后退却，将军本欲下令追击，却突然飞来铺天盖地的黑色鸟雀袭向晟朝军队。鸟雀虽小却喙尖爪利，数量极多，不一会儿众人脸上都多了许多血痕。将军无法，只得下令结成盾阵，暂观其变。  
这鸟雀来势汹汹并不寻常，想必与那神秘巫女有关，只是第五营装备并不齐全，一时也无应对之法。  
正当将军思考该如何破阵之时，轰地一声巨响伴着惨叫声在众人耳边炸开。  
“是……是投石器！”  
有人在盾阵的缝隙中看到远处柔然部署的巨大器械，颤声说道。  
策马赶回的木兰恰好目睹了这一幕，悲愤之余，看到柔然人身后的雪山，心生一计。  
黑风载着她冲入黑色鸟雀群中，那些鸟雀分点猛攻盾阵，似乎无法分神来追击木兰。借着鸟雀的掩盖，她飞快地捡起几顶头盔，偷偷自旁侧绕到了柔然人后方。  
在藏身的巨石上摆好头盔，木兰看准时机，自石缝中闪身射出三箭。  
三人倒下，柔然部众人回头，发现了远处巨石上的晟朝头盔。  
“山上有埋伏！”  
几人急忙弯弓搭箭，射落了头盔。可那可恨的红衣仍在石缝中闪来躲去，一箭带走一条人命。柔然部留下的首领大怒，命投石器调转方向，装弹发射。  
漫山雪被干扰了他们的视线，巨石砸进了比木兰藏身的石堆更远的雪山上。  
此时，一直遮蔽战场的乌云散去一角，露出了刺目的阳光，猛地晃住了观察‘伏兵“的柔然人的眼。  
木兰感到手下大地的震颤，自藏身处一跃而出，飞身跃下一处断崖，恰好落在黑风背上。一人一马不等柔然人反应过来早已飞窜出去，待他们看清时，雪崩已近在眼前了。  
柔然人甚至来不及发出救命的呼喊，呼啸的雪浪就已将他们淹没。远在山脚平原上的晟朝军队只觉大地震颤，急忙变换阵型才发现，鸟雀不知何时已经散去，山顶的雪崩倒是怒吼着冲他们来了。  
“后撤——！”  
被雪浪掀翻的投石车向撤退的人群砸了下来，恰好将蟋蟀卡在下面，虽然性命无忧，可夺命雪崩已滚滚而来。  
陈洪辉迟疑片刻，愤恨地一跺脚，转身冲回去，奋力抬起投石器。见蟋蟀还抱着头趴在地上发抖，他气得大骂：“还不快跑！”  
眼见蟋蟀终于爆发出远超他体型能有的速度，陈洪辉也丢开投石器转身逃跑，只是雪浪已到眼前，无情地将他裹入其中。  
卷在雪崩中的陈洪辉很快就被撞晕过去，没能感受到，有一只纤细的手紧紧地抓着他的手，将他拖上马背，拖离了死亡的洪流。

醒来的陈洪辉觉得自己应该再躺一会。  
雪崩先埋了柔然人，然后把他们的军队冲得七零八落，好在他们离雪崩还算远，大多数人只是受了伤而已，保住性命比什么都重要。  
只不过，为什么没人能跟他解释一下，同睡一个帐子的小矮子怎么就变成女人了？！  
他扭头看看蟋蟀，小胖子还沉浸在被雪崩追赶的余韵中没缓过劲儿，眼睛直愣愣地盯着将军和木兰的方向发呆；大胡子就更不用说了，他的下巴保不齐还要自己给他按回去；剩下那几个不知道去哪了，八成是跟着搜救去了。  
“……依军令，逐出军营。”  
脑子过度运转的结果就是他又开始昏昏沉沉起来，只听到将军冷漠地说道。  
“再敢出现在我面前，我就满足你的愿望，将你就地正法。”  
不行啊……将军……他不是……

仙娘是第一个发现雪崩的人。  
准确地说，她是发现了木兰的计划。  
那个红色的身影自迷谷中返回战场时她就注意到了。那是她本来的模样，如火般艳丽，似焰般跃动，宛如凤鸟流羽翻飞，翱翔九天的模样。  
她再度感受到了那股悸动。化作群鸟时感官分散，整个战场的动向都在她的掌握之中，而那个鲜红的身影不断吸引着她的注意，她知道自己挡住了柔然人的视线，可她并不在乎。  
投石车调转时，柔然人的注意都集中在雪山那边，她便偷偷变回猎鹰，盘旋在战场上。  
仙娘凝视着那一个个可笑的铁桶想，她一定会同自己一样遭遇不幸，那些人不会接纳她，她会成为她的同伴。  
她望向洁白的雪山，双眼中映出一抹红衣。

木兰牵着黑风走在回家的路上。  
她什么都不想思考，只是一个劲儿地走着。她知道身后有人跟着她，可她已经连回头的力气也没有了。她的脸上还有泪痕，她还端着仅剩的一点骄傲。  
“你救了他们，可他们还是背叛了你。”  
她终于开口了。  
木兰停下脚步，闭了闭眼，转过身去。  
“你想说什么。”  
“我们才是一样的，和我联手……”  
“我和你不一样。”  
橙色的夕阳染在她们身上，连黑风的毛色都柔和了下来，巫女的脸却仍是惨白如纸。  
“我是为了忠军报国，光耀门楣。”木兰僵硬地说道，不知是说给谁听。  
巫女看不出表情的脸上突然露出一个嘲讽的笑容，她说：“柔然可汗已经带精锐潜入都城，很快你就会无君可忠，无家可归……”  
木兰混沌的思维捕捉到了一丝关键，她急忙上前一步，追问道：“你说得可是真话？”  
“你所做都会是徒劳，不信就试试好了。”  
巫女似乎是突然失去了兴趣，长袖一舞，一只猎鹰便破空而去。

仙娘跟在木兰身后走了很久。  
起初，她化身猎鹰，远远地跟在那只瘦小的凤鸟身后。可离开雪山没多久，凤鸟就发现了她。那双琉璃般的眼睛时不时地看向她，既不警惕，也不在意。  
她干脆变回人身，不近不远地缀在一人一马后面。每跨过一个山头，她就靠近一些，直到黑风的尾巴甩到了她的衣袖，她才开了口。  
仙娘有些紧张，她发现木兰的气息又变得混乱了。她比之前更强了，可她看起来比之前更迷茫了。但这都不要紧，只要和自己一起，她有信心能帮她真正认清自己的力量。  
“我和你不一样。”  
仙娘很不解。被军队驱逐，她的父母会以她为耻，很快她的国君也会被可汗杀死。除了和自己联手，她还能去哪呢？  
可她又一次失望了。木兰的气息又一次平缓了起来。仙娘能从她的眼睛里看出她想做什么，与木兰不同的是，仙娘比她更早知道结局。  
“你所做的只会是徒劳……”  
仙娘对自己说着，向王城飞去。

忠、勇、真。  
这三个字不仅刻在家传的佩剑上，也刻进了木兰心里。  
她深知此去多半不能全身而退，但她问心无愧。相信如果以自己的性命作为交换，将军一定能及时率军驰援王城，救下王上。  
自己也能多少为家族挽回些颜面……  
“……木兰，现命你率精锐火速返回都城救驾，不得有误。”  
将军又扭头看了看后面跪了一地的陈洪辉等人，佯装凶狠道：“你们几人，敢顶撞将军，现罚你们跟着木兰回都城救驾，若是王上有任何闪失，统统都要掉脑袋！”  
几颗抵在地上的脑袋发出了闷闷的笑声，随后齐声道：  
“是！”  
木兰飞驰在去都城的路上，按捺不住心中的喜悦。  
她终于明白，自己内心沸腾的正是奔赴战场的渴望，是战胜强敌的斗志。若能以此为国效力，那此生便再无遗憾。

仙娘百无聊赖地坐在龙椅上。  
赴一个无信之人的约，晟朝皇帝居然是这么好骗的一个人。  
难怪这些守军也这般好骗，歪脖子丞相一句话就能换这么多条人命。  
寂静无人的大殿中，连衣袖摆动的声响都听得一清二楚。  
“陛下！草民救驾来迟，还望陛下恕罪！”  
她终于来了。  
仙娘看着跪在殿前的人，没有说话。宫殿建造时，龙椅上方就有一扇落光孔，皇帝坐在龙椅上便由天光笼罩，众人皆不能直面圣颜，而龙椅上的帝王则能将大殿中人的一举一动尽收眼底，真是好不公平。  
“陛下……？”  
仙娘站起身，缓缓走下天子之位。这龙椅坐起来一点都不舒服，还不如幼时家中那把缺了腿的小凳。  
“是你！陛下在哪里！”  
那只小小的凤鸟盘旋在殿外，也许是被这殿里的气息震慑了吧。她还小，承受不住这般强大的气息。  
仙娘心中，世人皆是异类，唯有一人相同。  
可她眼中，世人皆是同胞，容不下一个仙娘。  
走着走着，仙娘就累了。许是化身用得久了，连人都怠惰了吧。

木兰追着巫女的化身向城外跑去。  
她一直不解巫女口中的同类，也不明白巫女多次询问与她“联手”是想做些什么。巫女是可汗的手下，随着可汗攻城掠地，屠戮百姓，她自然不可能与巫女是同类。  
但她总能从巫女身上感到一股令人安心的气息，这又令她有些疑惑。  
当她问起王上下落的时候，巫女什么也没有说，只是振翅向城外飞去。她始终不懂巫女的行为有什么深意，先追上再说。  
皇城中的亭台楼阁无数，木兰在其中穿梭自如，很快就出了城。城外是正在兴建的新宫，有大片的空地。饶是她体力过人，在平地上追一只猎鹰也还是有些困难。  
于是当她赶到时，只看到一只自高空坠下的猎鹰。  
巫女落在她怀中的时候，轻飘飘的，连一只寻常猎鹰的分量都不够。可汗的箭贯穿了她的身体，没有给她留下一丝生机——那本该是向自己射来的夺命箭矢。  
似乎是嫌她抱着自己的动作不够舒适，巫女轻轻动了动。她伸出手，轻轻拉了一下木兰的耳朵。木兰顺着她的动作偏过头，巫女小声说道：  
“认清你自己。”  
说完，她又往木兰怀中蜷了蜷，停止了呼吸。

仙娘落在竹架上，险些让火星点了她的袖子。  
柔然可汗还在执著于他的复仇，要让老皇帝饱尝屈辱与痛苦，就像他死去的父亲一样。  
她下意识地低头想理一理羽毛，带起衣袖才想起自己已经变回了人身。她沿着竹架向可汗走去，连惯常的颤抖都不再有了。  
“看看你，连复仇都不能干脆利落，”她站在竹架边缘，离可汗一步之遥，“统一各部的柔然可汗，就要败在一个小姑娘手上了。”  
仙娘望着烈焰缠身，流光溢彩的凤鸟，想看看她琥珀色的眼睛。  
“一个小姑娘，哈！”柔然可汗嚣张地笑了，顺着她的视线看向远处跑来的一袭红衣。他猛地抽出箭袋中的黑羽，弯弓搭箭，松弦，一支箭矢破空而去。  
本能快过了仙娘的思考，箭矢未至，她已展翅长啸，向燃烧的凤鸟疾驰而去。  
百鸟朝凤。  
仙娘坠下的时候想，原来猎鹰也会被凤鸟吸引啊。  
这小姑娘也太不会抱人了，她蹙眉想着，悄悄往她怀里挪了挪。凤鸟身上的火焰已熊熊燃起，仙娘莫名回忆起了那间消失在火光中的小土房，里面还有一张缺了腿的小凳子呢。  
这么大的火，她想，重生的凤鸟一定很好看吧。  
她又悄悄往小姑娘的怀里蜷了蜷，思维渐渐涣散。  
“想回家……”

**Author's Note:**

> 是看完电影之后爆肝8+小时的产物，中途洗了个衣服喝了一瓶水，打到最后感觉脑子都不太清醒了，回头去看最后两段整个人尴尬到脚趾抓地抓出一座皇宫（笑  
> 关于文笔呢…我自认不会写古风，可以看出来全篇都是硬拗但是不那么成功的样子…  
> 但是我应该算是讲完了一个完整的故事（虽然是别人的？），算是头一次，夸奖一下自己(/ω＼)  
> 其实这篇感觉还是挺遗憾的。首先关于设定，电影里对“元气”基本没有什么说明，我的私设就干脆改成了类似哨向的感觉，电影中的中原王朝大部分都是增强了身体能力和武艺的“哨兵”，而像巫女那样的“向导”因为太过稀少，人们甚至会把ta们当成异类。这个设定和中国古代的结合我觉得是有点难度的，我个人理解中，哨向也是一种表达“本能”的设定：哨兵之间的争端，向导与哨兵的相互吸引等等。但把这种更加注重本能的设定代入中国压抑本能（我的个人看法）的古代（即使是架空），必然会引起冲突。我的私设里，尽管这个时代有哨兵和向导，多数也不是能力很出众的，哨兵可能只是力气大些，再优秀一点的可能像陈洪辉，他比旁人优秀一点，但论武艺始终不敌完全觉醒的木兰；向导非常稀少，文中仅有蟋蟀和巫女两人，蟋蟀看起来也只是个运气很好的普通人，巫女在电影和本文中看起来都是全场最强，但比起其他的哨向文可能就相当普通了。我希望能通过这种能力上的弱化来削弱这个设定和时代背景的冲突，但是不太确定自己是否真的表达出来了2333。  
> 然后说一下角色吧！首先是木兰，我的设定里她是一位女性哨兵，因为她始终被教导女子应当温婉贤淑、子女应当服从父母、民众应当忠于君主，所以她其实是一直在用枷锁压制着自己的能力的，只会偶尔爆发一下，然后又回归她表象上那个孝顺的好女儿、忠君的好士兵。  
> 然后是仙娘，她在电影里的行动轨迹实在是太令人迷茫了，我给她的私设也是加得最多的。她向导的能力非常强，但因为民众的无知让她无家可归，第一次觉醒就碰到了可汗，这个为了复仇而不断利用她的哨兵。因为哨向之间本能的吸引，她虽然不喜欢可汗但并不会真的下手杀了他，因为在她的世界里，可汗是一个讨厌的“同类”，而其他人对她来说都是异类。当她遇到了木兰，向导的能力让她察觉到这个哨兵不会向可汗那么刺人，是一个能让她感到正向情感的哨兵，所以情感上她其实是倒向了木兰的那一方的。我认为仙娘的情感中不存在忠、孝这些要素，她想要同伴，想要家，她并不在乎是可汗还是晟朝人。  
> 关于这两个角色，我认为木兰是在不断地觉醒-压抑直到本能与责任达到一个她所需要的平衡，看似受制于本能其实她更有控制感，而仙娘则是一个更加解放的状态，她会更加随心所欲一点，但反而会受到更多本能的影响吧。  
> 有时间会再改改的！当然可能最后也就这样了…  
> 最后！感谢基友帮我记住那什么镇叫什么！


End file.
